Planning Love
by JewelOfTheSea101
Summary: I, Riley Potter, deny any claim to adoring Oliver Wood... I think. The Weasley Twins should never be underestimated.


I only own my OC Riley! This can also be found on Quizilla under my account JewelOfTheSea.

I do not own nor claim any ownership of recognizable characters. they belong to JK Rowling

I skipped down the hall, humming one of my favorite muggle songs: Mr. Brightside by The Killers. Whispering the song lyrics under my breath, I smiled.

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta, gotta be down  
Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go  
And I just can't look - it's killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price-

Someone clapped their hands over my mouth, and dragged me behind a statue. Silently shrieking, I bit down on the offending hand. Turning around, I laughed at the scene before me.

I thought Fred and George had learned better than to sneak up on me. Giggling, I stepped toward Fred to grab his hand. I looked at it, not noticing anything.

"Oh you Bloody Git, there isn't even a mark." I said while smacking him on the shoulder. He smirked down at me.

"No, but it got you to hold my hand." He whispered back. Thank God we were in the dark, because a rosy blush crept onto my cheeks. Stupid hormones.

"What do you boys want?" I asked cautiously. You never knew with these two. It was always best to stay on the safe side. They both smirked at me, which was kind of unnerving seeing as it was exactly the same… maybe I should buy identical turtles… yes! I could name them Sally and Phil! Ohhh maybe I could even- My creepy, sidetracked, mind babble was cut off as George waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Anybody home?" He asked as Fred giggled behind his hand. Snapping back to reality, I slapped away his hand as if nothing had happened. They both stared at me, until Fred realized it was getting them nowhere. His smirk slowly returned.

"Right, well, we heard this rumor see. It's quite funny really. We found it bloody hilarious! Though we know it's true, so I don't think it counts as a rumor-," He rambled. Sighing heavily, I closed my eyes, and interrupted him.

"Get to the point Fred." I muttered, my eyes still closed.

"Alright, fine! We heard that you like a certain Quidditch Captain-,"

"-Whose name happens to be Oliver Wood. Who-,"

"-Also happens to be one of our best mates, so-,"

"-We would like-,"

"-To know if this so called rumor-,"

"-Is true or not." And here I had been hoping they had gotten over their finishing each other's sentences' thing. I almost laughed before what they said dawned on me. My eyes popped open in complete and utter shock.

"How did you- when did you…who?" Was all I could manage to choke out. George smirked at me while Fred just rolled his eyes dramatically.

"We're a lot more observant than you give us credit for." Was their irritatingly simple answer. And they just had to say it at exactly the same time. God that was really getting annoying. Sighing, I rubbed my temples.

"And why do you care?" I choked out, at a loss for words. My mind babble was long gone. Again, the creepy, identical smirks met my gaze.

"'Cuz we gotta surprise!" Fred yelled giddily, while George smiled stupidly from behind him. What do they want? Where they going to blackmail me? Maybe… Oh my God! They were going to tell Harry! I mean he knows I can take care of myself, but he's still overprotective… I'm pretty sure all signs of life and color drained from my face at that moment.

"Oh God no! Don't you dare tell Harry! He'll murder Oliver, and then he'll lock me in my room forever! Not to mention the fact that Oliver's like three years older! He'll kill me!" I whispered desperately.

"Oh don't worry, we won't. We just need you to come with us." George replied reassuringly. Though his evil grin kind of ruined the reassuring part.

"Err- um well…I can't because I have...uhh… I need to get to class! Bye boys!" I said nervously, before turning away. The twins had that glint in their eye. I knew it couldn't be anything good. Before I could move out from behind the statue, I was grabbed around my waist, and pulled in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

I sighed. There really wasn't any point in struggling. Being pulled by two identically muscular beaters for the schools best Quidditch team is actually a very hard situation to get out of. And I really didn't want to go the history of magic and hear Professor Binns drone on and on about goblin wars.

Five minutes later, I seriously regretted my decision not to struggle.

Oliver Wood, the Oliver Wood was sitting in the common room, right in front of me! I was so going to kill Fred and George later! Speaking of them, they had pushed me forward and forced me to sit on the couch before yelling back over their shoulders as they ran up to the boys dormitory. It sounded vaguely like 'We'll leave you two to talk'. Huh…

"So… alright look, Riley, I don't know how to say this but-," I severed his sentenced, kissing his lips. Closing my eyes, I imagined that he was kissing back, and it felt real. Traitorous tears slipped from my eyes and cascaded down my cheeks as I pulled away. I turned my head to the side, letting my curly curtain of black hair shield my face.

"I-I'm sorry… I ju-just wanted to kn-know what it would b-be like. If I had l-let you r-r-reject me first, I wo-would have never kn-known. I sh-shouldn't h-have done th-that." I whispered, struggling to speak while my throat was thick with tears. I stood up, and made to run up the girls' dormitory stairs, but Oliver's hand closed over my wrist, as he spun me around to face him. He stood up, meeting my eyes, which I was unsuccessfully trying to hide.

"If you had let me finish, I wouldn't have rejected you." He whispered, leaning closer to my face, and tucking a lock of hair behind my ear

"I was going ask if you would go out with me." He said, a slight smile growing on his lips, as he tilted my chin up.

"And judging by your shocked look, and the kiss earlier, I would say it was a yes." He mumbled against my lips a second before they connected. After a minute I pulled away, smiling.

"I wonder if those 'Quidditch skills make you as fast as you claim to be." I muttered coyly, before turning and running out of the portrait hole, leaving a shocked Oliver behind.

Our laughter resounded through the halls until the Common Room was out of sight.


End file.
